Darknight Identity
|kanji = |rōmaji = Dākunaito Aidentiti |type = Power-Up Booster Secret Art Forbidden Art |parent ability = Slayer Magic |parent item = |user = Ryos Cheney Ryota Uchiha Kugo Kuroko}} Darknight Identity ( , Dākunaito Aidentiti lit. Shadow-Natured Destroying Magic: Hatred Curse and Dark Side Awakening) is a one of the most unique forms and is considered to be a secret art of Slayer Magic, which revolves around the element of shadow and darkness. It is a very rare ability, which can be awoken, when a Slayer Mage with shadow affinity reaches their full potential. Because of its unique capabilities and effects on the user's body, such ability is highly lost and usually abandoned even within Slayer society. So far, the only known users of such specific ability are famous Dragon Slayers Rogue Cheney and Ryota Uchiha, and infamous Devil Slayer Kukyu Noveno. Overview From the ancient times it is known, that every person displays a variety of emotions. They are good and bad, and they create a specific side of human’s personality, appearance, behavior in life, etc., which of course has its own influence on the others. Because of different people, soon enough the situation around the human’s inner world was decided with a dedication of having usual side of their own and another one – the dark side. It’s considered, that every person has their own dark side. Depending on the person, it’s quite deep and has its own fearful traits. However, as it was known, that emotions, either positive or negative, can give almost enormous power to the human being, the first ever users of Slayer Magic, which was using the shadow element as its basis, decided to utilize their own dark emotions in order to get stronger. Because of this the Darknight Identity was created. The users of Shadow-natured Slayer Magic have much deeper and grimmer dark side, than anyone ever have or had. Of course, such phenomenon is caused by their own Magic, which is known to affect the body and rather physiology of an individual. Anyway, from the ancient times up to the nowadays, it was considered, that only Shadow Dragon Slayers are able to awaken such kind of power in their body. But with the help of one unique person, it was discovered, that not only dragon killers are such unusual people – Demon Slayers with dark affiliation also are able to utilize their own Dark Sides to aid themselves. So, what is exactly the Dark Side? The Dark Side is another part of person’s personality, the other part of their own mind. In short, Dark Side can be referred to alter ego phenomenon, which means, that one human may have two consciousnesses in one body. Such Dark Side has its own consciousness, as it was said before, even the ability to speak with others, utilizing their own shadows, further describing their unbelievable essence and capabilities. On the example of , it was shown, that such Dark Side is able to get the control over the body and mind of their original; not stopping on that, it was also shown, that the Dark Side also gave much more power to a degree to the Rogue’s body, that possessed Rogue almost managed to kill Gajeel Redfox in their final battle during the . Depending on the situation, it’s presumed, that Dark Side's consciousness and its powers have their own source – the user's emotions. The darker and heavier is the emotion of the Shadow-natured Slayer Mage, then the stronger the Mage becomes, filled with negative feelings. As negative feelings are known to be very dark, they passively make the Dark Side of Slayer Mage with shadow affinity much stronger. However, on few occasions, the Mages can show their pure feelings and positive emotions. As a result of such aspect, Dark Side can become not only stronger with positive side, but growing even stronger than with negative feelings – a term, which is referred as the Emotion Polarity (二感情の真髄・胸懐強化, Nikanjō no Shinzui: Kyōkai Kyōka lit. The Essence of Two Emotions: Feeling’s Enhancement), where a "Light" (positive emotions) and "Shadow" (negative emotions) exist. As Dark Side has its own consciousness, it can be considered as the user's Inner Side, their inner "I". As another note from Rogue, his Dark Side was referred as "Dark Rogue" by Sting Eucliffe. The initial behavior of Dark-Sided person is usually different from that they usually depict, to the point of being completely strange, fearful and not being fully accepted and understood. Trying to reach its roots, some capable Mages were able to find the information, that not every Shadow-natured Slayer Mage is able to awaken their true power. Only when the user masters their Magic and their own powers to the all-possible peak, only then they can awaken their Dark Side. But even with this, only when the user gets in touch with and accepts their Dark Side, they can grow stronger. Without any conditions, this means, that the user is needed to connect with his inner identity in order to fully develop them and gain control on it. On the other hand, the stronger Dark Side becomes, the stronger the negative/positive emotions of the user grow. It means that if they won’t have a normal deal with their Dark Side, than they would have quite big troubles with it in sooner future. With the use of this state, there is also a risk within it. As Dark Side can easily take the control over its user, it can fully block the user's consciousness and mind. As a result, the user's personality can become even darker as it might be. On a few occasions, it's known, that several Shadow Dragon Slayers were possessed by their Dark Sides to the point, that their own consciousness and mind were erased away, resulting in Dark Side having its tribute and sooner abandoning of the state’s development. As Rogue stated by himself, when he was thinking about his changes within the course of last days of Grand Magic Games, and what he discovered from Natsu about his future self, the Future Rogue was indeed possessed by his Dark Side, and when Frosch died, the consciousness of Future Rogue fused with his Dark Side, hinting, that some tragic moments in the user's life can drastically enhance their Dark Side and also be a catalyzer to a further possessing process. Also, this means, that the additional development and growth of the Dark Side and its capabilities appear through a process of surviving quite harsh and dark moments in the life. The powerful emotional burst is a sure way to unlock the hidden and dormant power of the Darknight Identity. Opportunity of Acquisition As it was said earlier, merely all people have their own Dark Sides, however in most cases, the Slayer Mages are usually unaware of such hidden power. Because of this, even with knowledge of their dormant powers, the user is able to call upon such strength in a strict variety of situations; moreover, there are several Shadow-natured Slayer Mages, who usually do not tend to be in dark mood, thus, not turning into an evil machine from times to times, being usually calm and happy. But the question is – how the Slayer Mage is able to awaken the power of their Dark Side? There are several methods of how Darknight Identity can be gained. The first way is to gain a mastery over the Magic itself. When the user fully understands the mechanics of their Shadow Element Slayer Magic, they are able to fall into their sub-consciousness and face their other identity. The second way of their Darknight Identity to be brought to the surface is a powerful emotional burst. A loss of the dear one, recalling the tragedy from the past and other similar cases are able to call upon the power of Darknight Identity, serving as a way of back-up system, which will help the user to battle their own fears and troubles. Another way of Dark Side’s awakening is a surviving a situation, when a person considers, that even the whole world now their enemy; when the person thinks, that they are weak and do not have the power to stay against the harsh situation and moreover, stay strong against it, they eventually can desire to have enough strengths to face and fight against it, so that’s why the Dark Side will answer on the call of the user. In all examples it seems, that the Slayer themselves need to go through a stage, when they would deny their own fate, trying to overcome the given obstacle in their life with any possible opportunity and don’t giving a single idea about the outcome in future, further hinting why the Darknight Identity was abandoned an ancient times even by the strongest Mages out of all Shadow-natured Slayers. Appearance What changes can be revealed through the usage of the Darknight Identity? When the user of Shadow-natured Slayer Magic enters their Darknight Identity state, their body attains a specific colour scheme on it, being presented in shadow markings. These markings, obviously, differ from Slayer to Slayer. When the user has a deep connection and bond with his Dark Side, they can attain even more shadowed appearance, as their parts of body can become covered in black-colored and deep-like shadows. These outside changes are also provided with a significant augmentation of the user’s performance, both physical and magical, in several times, as it was shown with Rogue Cheney. When he fully realized himself and again entered his Dark Side, he said that he felt himself like his powers were grown in three or even four times at once. On a real thing, as it was shown with him and his battle with Gajeel, the Dark Side’s user attains a better control over their shadow and darkness element, as well, as become crueler fighter with no hesitation in greatly harming or even killing somebody. The Dark Side-enhanced Shadow Slayer Mages become more savage in their way of combat. Moreover, they rely more on their own instincts and physical capabilities, which can reach the level of becoming a berserker, who doesn't matter on his wounds and body's condition. The user is also able to use some new spells, while their own spells become stronger and taking more shadows in using. In short, it is a totally opened fact, that the quite often utilization of Darknight Identity has its own disadvantages and provides its users with blackened and even amoral aspects. When being utilized, the user also displays changes within their Magic Power. Initially, when they release their Magic Power, it acquires a form of colored aura, which usually doesn’t gloomed. However, in case of Darknight Identity, the user is able to utilize like their usual power, so that the corrupted one, the Blackened Magic Particles. Sub-Abilities *'Emotion Polarity' (二感情の真髄・胸懐強化, Nikanjō no Shinzui: Kyōkai Kyōka lit. The Essence of Two Emotions: Feeling’s Enhancement): Darknight Identity users can enhance their performance, using their own emotions as a fuel and source for their power. In general, the Shadow or Dark-natured Slayer Mage can augment themselves with evil and dark emotions, like rage, hatred and so on, having their physical and magical powers rise in several times, as they become capable of reaching even higher achievements, totally overwhelming their enemy. On the other side, if a person from the beginning was good and with a pure heart, then they are able to enhance themselves with their positive emotions, attaining the same results as their distant and dark-sided relatives. Both positive and negative polarities are the core of Dark Side and both are considered to be equal for each other, easily rivaling and fighting on equal footing. However, it is known, that there are a few exceptions, where the user is able to power up themselves with both positive and negative emotions; such candidates are counted as the most powerful Dark-related Slayer Mages in the Slayer society and are known to have a significant role in the history of Slayer Magic. *'Enhanced Condition': while being affected by their Darknight Identity state, Slayer Mages are considering to be in their enhanced conditions. In this state their physical features and capabilities rise in many times and they are able to show amazing feats in their performance – fighting like an army, but being only one person, running through kilometers on high speed and after that not falling from the exhaustion, etc. Even if this enhanced condition lasts for a short period of time, it can play a huge role in the course of the battle or any other event, allowing a Slayer Mage to gain the upper hand in a fast pace. *'Enhanced Magical Performance': as it was said earlier, Darknight Identity is connected to the magical source of the Slayer Mage. Because of this, their magical performance becomes stronger too. They attain a set of different and quite useful traits, which help them to be in their best form. Their Magic Power rises in times, while they also display the dual essence of their magic, being able to call upon the power of Depraved Magic Power – the power of usual Magic Particles and the blackened one. This allows them to empower their spells and magical capabilities, counter other Magics with relative ease – the shadows, fueled by blackened magic particles are known to be able to overcome the light power. This kind of performance can be considered to be Black Magic, which is able to overcome the White one. *'Depraved Shadows' (影と闇の根性・悪化, Kage to Yami no Konjō: Akka lit. Shadow-and-Darkness Nature: Corruption): Depraved Shadows is a magical phenomenon that is known to be one of the most powerful traits which Slayer Mage can attain, being affected by the Darknight Identity. It is known that Shadow-natured Slayer Mages are able to utilize the element of shadows and darkness to their aid, consuming it and creating it from every part of their body; they even able to hide and turn their body in shadow, in order to increase their velocity and defeat their enemy with a barrage of swift incomings, being undamaged at all. When being in their Darknight Identity state, their element also becomes affected by their emotions and obviously from Depraved Magic Power. Being it hatred, malice, bitterness, cruelty or happiness, hope, calmness, etc., the stronger feeling and emotion the Slayer Mage expresses, the more powerful the element becomes, fueling itself from the named feelings. The nature of the element becomes changed in a totally different way; it is even possible to consider such shadows as corrupted to a degree, with a meaning that the element doesn't works naturally. The Depraved Shadows cannot be consumed by other Slayers easily – the consumption will cause damage to those who managed to taste the Depraved Shadows. These shadows can rival the shadows created by God Slayers with ease on the same condition of being non-consumable for God Slayers too. The only way to consume the Depraved Shadows is quite simply, though - to enter the Darknight Identity mode. *'Possession': coming soon... Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan. *The author of this article used several things in order to create this specific state, the most notable are a possessed state of Rogue Cheney and the Dark Side ability of Shadow Special Power users from Code: Breaker manga. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Slayer Magic